


Kneel

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem about class
Series: Abi San's Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	Kneel

You stand there looking above me  
As though I were a bug beneath your feet  
What makes you so superior?  
Your wealth? Your grace?  
You can dress up in silk and lace  
But deep down we are the same  
It is simply the world’s view that causes the change.

So no I will not bow to you  
The world sees you superior but I don’t share that view  
You’re nothing but a puppet, and if only you knew  
Who pulls the strings, you’d think yourself inferior too.

So you are not above me for I bear no strings  
I cut them away  
And now only the scars remain  
You think your better, well think again  
You never had the courage to make that change  
To be the person who can stand up and say  
“I belong only to me, and those who masquerade  
Will kneel at my feet, cause I am their queen, a renegade  
And one day all puppets will face my blade.”  
-Abi San


End file.
